The Valentine
by xxChocolateCrunchxx
Summary: This is a BB/Rae story... Raven eats enchanted chocolate that makes her turn happy and against her will lets Beast Boy fall head over heels for her. Yeah, I stink at summaries and I know it, lol
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I do NOT own Teen Titans.

Well, here's my first story! I hope y'all like it and R&R but please, please don't flame me!

* * *

"The Valentine"

Chapter one

Raven closed her eyes as she repeated the words she said so often. "Azarath.. metrion... ..zenthos." Saturday morning had been a quiet one. It was rather weird all alone... complete silence... The teenager smiled to herself. The other titans had gone to the beach, but she had refused their offers, or Beast Boy's futile threats. She grinned and resumed her pose. "Ohhhh, RAAAVVEENN!" Beast Boy called. "We're home!!" Raven rolled her eyes. "Hi, Raven." Robin said, jumping on the couch. Starfire ran to her side. "Greetings, friend Raven! How was your morning?" Raven gave her a look. "Fine, until Beast Boy came back." She replied, standing up and picking her book up from the kitchen. Beast Boy glared at her. "Do you know what tomorrow is, friend Raven?" Starfire asked. "No." Raven said . "Valentines day!" Starfire picked up Silkie, her pet... thing and cuddled it. "I have researched on the web of Internet, and it says-" "I know what Valentines day is. It's a stupid, meaningless tradition of giving presents and wasting money." Cyborg looked at her with a frown. "Does this mean I'm not getting chocolate from you?" He asked. Raven narrowed her eyes at him, picked up his towel using her powers and slapped him with it. "Ow!" He cried. Robin laughed. Starfire's face dropped. "You do not celebrate this day?" She asked. "It reminds me of my home planet's celebration, Zyrog." Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No." She walked to her room. Safely in her room, she opened her book and started reading.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy had been watching the entire scene. _Raven doesn't celebrate Valentines day?_ He wondered. _And why would that surprise me? She doesn't celebrate anything else. _He felt a strange feeling in his stomach, but ignored it and went to the kitchen. He pulled out a soda and took a huge swig. "Friend Beast Boy... Why do you think Raven doesn't celebrate Valentines Day? It is a wonderful custom!" Starfire asked, still holding Silkie. "I don't know." Beast Boy replied. Starfire looked at the kitchen floor. "Can you help me find a present for Robin?" She asked, turning red. "Normally, I would ask Raven, but after that... performance.. I don't think she would like to." She said. "Sure, Star." Beast Boy said. "Thank you, friend!" Starfire said enthusiastically. Then, the alarm went off. "Raven! Come on! Dr. Light is robbing a bank downtown! You like him, remember?" Cyborg laughed. "Come on, dude, leave her alone!" Beast Boy said. He ran to Raven's room. "Raven! It's Dr. Light!" He called through her door.

Raven heard Cyborg's remark and Beast Boy's defensive tone. She raised an eyebrow and ran to her door. Beast Boy was there. "Lets go." Raven said, brushing past him. He walked behind her. She pulled her hood over her eyes and levitated to the others. They were all staring at Beast Boy and Raven. "What are we waiting for?" Raven spat, running through the door. The others shrugged and followed her. Dr. Light was holding two bags of money, and was pushing two others with his feet. A small bag of who knew what was in his mouth. "Mhewo, Titans!" He said triumphantly through the bag. "I wass wonderink what wass taking all of you so long." "Yeah, well, we all know how slow you are, so we just took our time." Cyborg said, raising his cannon arm. "Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Came a new voice. "Remember last time? You looked so nice in a tutu." They all gasped as Mumbo Jumbo came out behind Dr. Light, holding two bags of money himself. "Oh, Mumbo! It was almost like on cue." Dr. Light smiled. "Well, brother, I couldn't let you have all the fun." "Brother?" Beast Boy asked incredulously. "Wait, this is confusing." "Does it matter?" Raven asked, raising her arms and muttering, "Azarath.. metrion... ZENTHOS!" She aimed directly at Dr. Light. Mumbo stepped forward and yelled; "Abracadabra!" Her black bolts turned to butterflies. "I learned some new tricks in jail!" He cackled at the titan's surprised faces. "It's all a trick.. just tricks.." Raven whispered. "Are you trying to convince me or you?" Mumbo asked. Dr. Light was in his and Mumbo's new jet and loading the money. "Titans! Go!" Robin called. Beast boy turned into a gorilla and ran towards Dr. Light, bellowing. Cyborg shot at Mumbo. He missed by a few inches, and the magician turned and smiled at Cyborg. "Oh, you shouldn't have done that." He said. "Mumbo-Jumbo!" Suddenly Cyborg was wearing a tutu. "Aw, man! Not again!" He complained. Dr. Light shot a bolt of light toward Beast Boy, who turned into a bat and flew towards him, flapping his wings in his face. When Dr. Light put his hands up to shield his face, Beast Boy turned into a wolf and swung Dr. Light around using his fangs. Starfire shot bolts of energy from her hands as Robin ran toward Mumbo, kicking and hitting as hard as he could. Mumbo dodged everything. Raven sent her black bolts(?) at him, while Cyborg tried to get rid of his new costume. "Nice tutu, Sparky." Came a voice from above that sounded remarkably like Bumblebee's. The titans east were behind them, getting ready to help. "Titans East? What are you doing here?" He asked, turning beet red. "Starfire called us and asked for a little help." Aqualad answered. "So we decided, sure. There was nothing else to do." Speedy grinned, running to Robin's side. "Where are the twins?" Robin asked. "Vacation." Bumblebee replied, laughing at Cyborg, and went up in the air to help Starfire out. Aqualad went to Beast Boy, who grinned and nodded, then ran back to Dr. Light. Raven focused on taking the money from the thieves and taking them back to the bank. Fortunately, neither of the crooks had noticed.

After the battle, the police thanked the Titans and shoved the brothers into the police vehicle."We'll be back! You'll see!" Dr. Light called from inside the cop car. Raven shook her head and turned back to the rest of the Team. "I'm going home." She announced. "But, Rae! We didn't-" Beast Boy began, but was quieted by her glare. She levitated and went back to the tower. "So, I suppose our friends must leave now." Starfire said sadly, hugging Bumblebee. "Of course not, girl!" Tomorrow's Valentines Day! And can NOT go home without celebrating." She answered. Starfire squealed. "That is wonderful news, friends! Is most sad that Raven left without hearing these news." She said. Beast Boy shrugged. "She probably wouldn't want to go, anyway." He said. But all the same, when the others left, he opened his Titans communicator and called her. "What?" She snapped. "Hi, Raven. The Titans east and us are going to celebrate. Wanna join us?" He asked hopefully. "No." Raven said. "But, Raven-" "I said no." "Why not? Why can't you celebrate anything? I was trying to be nice, and this is what I receive? Thanks, Raven." Raven didn't reply, but he thought he saw a tear glistening on her cheek. "Good-bye, Beast Boy." She whispered, closing her communicator. Beast Boy picked up a rock and threw it as hard as he could, yelling in frustration. Then when he calmed down a little, he turned into a crow and flew to the restaurant where the other titans were. "Hey, BB! What took you so long?" Cyborg asked. "Nothing." Beast Boy said, sitting down by Aqualad.

Raven levitated in the air and tried to concentrate, but Beast Boy's injured face came back every time she closed her violet-blue eyes. She finally gave up and went to get a book. Opening it, she immediately thought of Malchior, and how he had betrayed her. Beast Boy would never do that. He used to be so short, too. Until summer, when he got a huge growth spurt and was now almost an inch taller than her. Robin had grown a lot taller, too, and was about a quarter of an inch shorter than Starfire. She shook her head. Why was she thinking of Beast Boy, anyway? Why couldn't she just concentrate? Because Beast Boy had tried to be nice, but she had discarded his sweet offer. Why was she like that, anyway? Because she was afraid. She was afraid of letting anyone close to her. And why was that? Because of who her father was. Because she didn't want something to happen like Malchior. She was afraid. The thought came, taunting her. She screamed in anguish. She would never admit it. Never.

Beast Boy picked at his tofu lasagna. The other Titans looked like they were having fun, even Robin. Of course, Robin was with Starfire. They were laughing. Why wouldn't Raven laugh with him? Terra always had. Cyborg and Bumblebee were dancing, and Speedy was with another girl Beast Boy didn't know. Only Aqualad wasn't with a girl. He was still eating. Beast Boy looked down at his lasagna. It didn't look very appetizing anymore. "Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked. "Are you not happy?" She asked. Beast Boy looked up. "Huh? Oh, uh.. I don't know." "Oh." Starfire answered, sitting by him. "Would you like to go to the Mall of Shopping with Bumblebee and me? We can buy some of those delicious earth substances called 'cotton candy' and 'chocolate'!" She grinned in anticipation. Beast Boy smiled. "Sure, Star." He said. "Let us go, then!" She giggled and pulled him with her as she went to get Bumblebee.

At the mall, while the girls were shopping, Beast Boy browsed around in the Valentines Selection. Suddenly, as he was looking at a specific card, he got an idea. He dropped the card and ran to a different store.

On the ground, there could be seen in plain sight, a Valentine card with a white raven on it, saying; **You make me feel like I could fly.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Raven got out of her bed and got dressed. Today was Valentines day. Another Valentines Day with no card, no candy, nothing. She sighed and opened her door. On the other side, there was a small box. She picked it up uncertainly. It seemed fine to her... she went back into her room and locked the door, then turned back to the box. Its just a box. What could it do? She thought, opening it. Inside there was a giant chocolate pie and a card. She opened it hastily. It said; **Roses are red, violets are blue. This poem is dumb, but I made it just for you. **She cocked her head. What a stupid poem.. but it was the thought that counts, right? She looked down at the bottom of the card. No signature, just, **A secret admirer**. She smiled to herself. Secret admirer? Right. In her dreams. She tried the pie. It was actually pretty good. No, it was REALLY good! She looked in the box, but there was nothing else. She took another bite of the chocolate and felt a strange feeling wash over her.

Beast Boy was playing video games with Aqualad and Speedy. Bumblebee made breakfast, with Starfire's 'help'. She made tofu eggs and bacon for Beast Boy, and normal eggs and bacon for everyone else. That way, everyone was happy. "This day is more wonderful than I had imagined!" Starfire exclaimed, squirting mustard on her eggs. "No one has fought, or, fussed, or said negative comments on anyone else!" She smiled happily. Beast Boy laughed. Suddenly, Raven walked in. Everyone turned and stared at her. "What?" She asked. She was wearing a white leotard and cape, instead of her normal blue attire. "Oh, Raven! You look so pretty!" Starfire flew to her and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Starfire!" Raven smiled. "Whats for breakfast?" She asked brightly. "Eggs... bacon... and waffles.." Bumblebee said. "Okay. Can I have some hot chocolate? That sounds really good right now." She said. "What about your herbal tea?" Robin asked. "I don't know. I just want chocolate." Raven giggled. Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor. "Raven? Are you... okay?" Beast Boy asked. "Of course I'm okay, BB! Why wouldn't I be okay?" She asked. " 'BB' ?" Cyborg asked. "Why is everyone asking me questions like that?" Raven asked back. "No... reason..." Robin answered. Bumblebee handed her a cup of hot chocolate. "Thanks!" Raven smiled. She sipped the cocoa.

Beast Boy stared at her with wide-open eyes. "Dudes!" He whispered to Aquaboy and Speedy. "Did you see Raven?" "Yeah! Do you think she's sick?" Aqualad asked. Beast Boy turned back to Raven. Now she was laughing. He stood up and quit his game, and let the other two play. "Hiya, Raven!" He said. "Hi, BB!" She replied, hugging him. His eyes were like saucers and he couldn't move. Then she let him go. "Okay, 'Raven', if that's your real name, of course. Why are you acting so weird?" Raven laughed. "Oh, Beast Boy. You are so funny! Not to mention cute." She kissed his cheek and flounced away to her room carrying waffles. Beast Boy stared after her in shock. Everyone was suddenly quiet.

Raven closed the door behind her and giggled, eating her waffles. Beast Boy followed her, and when she closed the door, he transformed into a fly and flew under the door. She was eating waffles and giggling. It was pretty boring. After a while, she ate a little bit of some pie. Beast Boy smiled. After Raven ate some of the pie, her giggle turned into a loud laugh. Beast Boy watched, confused. Was something in the pie? Raven, still laughing, moved into the kitchen. She had forgotten her hot chocolate after that entire conversation. Beast Boy turned back into a human and grabbed a bit of the chocolate pie and ran out before Raven came back. Once she left the kitchen, he went to Robin. "Dude, I found this chocolate pie in her room. Once she ate some more pie, she laughed even harder! It was weird, dude!" He said. Robin took the pie and sniffed it. "It looks fine. It smells fine. Titans! Over here!" He called. The others came to Robin's side. "What is wrong, Robin?" Starfire asked. Robin explained everything that Beast Boy had said, and when he was done, all the Titans were looking at it like it was poisoned. "So does anyone want to test the proof?" He asked. Starfire and Bumblebee looked at each other, then back at the pie. "We'll do it." Bumblebee said. "So will I." Cyborg said. "Okay." Robin said, cutting the pie in three pieces. Each of the Titans took a bite. After a lot of chewing, the pie was gone. "Is anything happening?" Speedy asked. "It is none of your business, earthling! Leave me, unless you wish to be ripped apart!" Starfire growled. Robin was taken aback. "Star?" He asked. "What's the matter?" Starfire turned to him and gave him a glare, then stalked to her room. "Bumblebee? Cyborg?" Aqualad asked. "How are you two feeling?" "I feel fine.. Especially since Cyborgie's here." Bumblebee crooned. "I'm gonna go make you some cookies!" She kissed his forehead and ran to the kitchen. Cyborg blushed. "Cy?" Beast Boy asked. "Dude, I have one thing to say. BOOYAH!" Cyborg punched his fists in the air. "Cy seems fine." Beast Boy turned back to Robin. "So it only works with girls." Robin muttered. "Raven got happy... Starfire got mad... Bumblebee got.. mushy... The pie must have some special chemical in it to alter female's genes." He was saying to himself. Speedy and Aqualad exchanged looks. "So does this mean we have to stay with you, since our leader is... 'under observation?' " Aqualad asked. Robin shook his head. "Only if you want to." He replied. Raven walked out of her room. "Lets get this party started!" She laughed, throwing her arms in the air and turning on the radio loud. "This might be serious.." Beast Boy began, "But while the mood is right, right?" He went to Raven's side and danced along to the music with her. Robin shook his head sadly. "We can help out." Aqualad offered. Speedy nodded. "What about you, Cy?...Cy?" Robin asked.But Cyborg was in the kitchen, laughing with Bumblebee.

Raven danced with Beast Boy, laughing the entire time. He was grinning at her, and she was, too. _She's cool when she eats that pie! _Beast Boy was thinking. _Maybe she should eat __**'Monkey Munchy's Delicious Pie Place'**__ more often! _The music was slowing down now, to an old classic. Raven began singing along, and sat down on the couch. Beast Boy sat beside her and sang along, also. Suddenly, the music was off and an angry Starfire was standing over them. "I'm trying to meditate. Do you mind?" Beast Boy shook his head wordlessly, but when she left, he and Raven burst out laughing. Cyborg was being fed cookies by Bumblebee. "Man, now this is the life!" He said, raising his fist to the air. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Cyborgie. You'll choke." Bumblebee ordered, smiling. Raven and Beast Boy laughed harder. "Wanna play some stankball?" Beast Boy asked, holding up the ball. "Of course I do! Lets get stanky!" Raven laughed. Cyborg started to get up to play along, but was stopped by Bumblebee. "No, you don't. You stay in here and finish your cookies. I don't want you getting 'stanky'." She said, shaking her head in disgust. "You aren't my mother!" Cyborg protested. "No. I'm worse." Bumblebee said, showing a bit of her normal self.

While Beast Boy and Raven were out playing stankball, the other titans were trying to find a cure for the pie. Cyborg had finally gotten away from Bumblebee as she went to the bathroom, he had run in before she could stop him. "Who got the pie for Raven, anyway?" Speedy asked suddenly. "Yeah!" Robin said. "Whoever got it for her must know where they got it!" He looked around the room. Cyborg held his hands up and shook his head. Speedy gave him a look. Aqualad shook his head. "Not me." He said. "Then who?" Robin asked. The boys all looked at each other. "Beast Boy." Robin sighed. "Why didn't he tell me?"

After Raven and Beast Boy had finished their game of stankball, they were sitting on the grass and talking together. "You know, BB, you're fun!" Raven said. "Hey, I know a funny joke! Wanna hear it?" Beast Boy asked. "Of course!" Raven said, sitting up straight like a child who's parents were about to give her candy. "Ok. Well, there was this mushroom, and he was sad because he wasn't invited to a party, and when he was telling his psyciatrist, he said, "I don't know why I wasn't invited. I'm a _**FUN GUY**_!" He laughed. "Like a fungi?" Raven laughed along with him. "That was so corny!" Beast Boy smiled and sat back down by Raven. "Raven.. I never knew how nice you really were.." Beast Boy leaned a bit closer to her. Raven giggled mischievously. "Well, I did." She said, scooting closer herself. "Raven... did anyone ever tell you how pretty your eyes are?" He said, almost in a whisper. "I don't know, Beast Boy.. Are you?" She giggled. Beast Boy chuckled and looked down at his hands for a moment before looking back up into her eyes, which were coming closer every moment. "I guess I am." He murmured before her lips touched his. He felt a strange, tickling sensation in his stomach as he reached up to her face. "Ahem." Raven opened her eyes and turned, where Robin, Speedy and Aqualad where standing. "Uhhh...Hi, guys." Beast Boy said, scratching his green neck. "Beast Boy, we need to talk. Now." Robin said firmly.

"Well? Whats up guys? If you couldn't tell, I was kinda busy." Beast Boy said, crossing his arms. "Beast Boy, why didn't you tell us you bought her the pie?" Robin asked, not quite as harshly as Beast Boy had intended. "Yeah, B! I thought we were best friends, man!" Cyborg said. "I don't know." Beast Boy shrugged. "I.. kinda like her like this..." His voice trailed off. "What about Starfire? And Bumblebee?" Speedy asked. Aqualad said nothing, but by the look on his face, Beast Boy felt like he had been reading his thoughts. Beast Boy narrowed his eyes. "Monkey Munchy's Delicious Pie Place." He mumbled. "What?" Robin asked. "MONKEY MUNCHY'S DELICIOUS PIE PLACE, DUDE!" Beast Boy yelled. "Is it wrong to try and be nice to someone for once? Is it wrong to try to help someone who's lonely and lost? Call me crazy, but I thought that was our job. I'm sorry I was so wrong, then, Robin." He ran out the door and into his room.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on his door. "What do you want?" Beast Boy growled. "BB, it's me." Cyborg said through the door. "Let me in." Beast Boy waited a moment, pondering it, then got up and slowly opened his door. Cyborg came in and closed the door behind him. "Dude, you could have told me. I wouldn't tell anyone without your permission. You know that, man." Cyborg said. "Dude! It was embarrassing!" Beast Boy said. "You know, if regular Raven knew I liked her, she'd laugh in my face and I'd never be able to face her again." Beast Boy turned his face from Cyborg. "You LIKE-LIKE her?" Cyborg asked. "I thought you were just trying to be nice, man! Dang, dude, you just spilled the beans I thought I already had!" He laughed. Beast Boy turned beet red. "Did I say I liked her? I meant-" "BB, I will not believe anything else you tell me." Cyborg said. Beast Boy was embarrassed thoroughly, and it didn't help that Cyborg was laughing at him. "Dude! It's not funny! Do I tease you about Bumblebee, Cyborgie?" He challenged. Cyborg stopped laughing. "Dude, that ain't even funny." He said. "My point exactly." Beast Boy stuck his chin out. Cyborg rolled his eyes and sat down on Beast Boy's bed. "So.. You and Raven. I woulda never guessed." He said. Beast Boy groaned. "Do you mind? I'm in the middle of a CRISIS! Can't you think of anything else?" He asked. Cyborg thought for a moment, then shook his head. "No." Beast Boy rolled his eyes again and put his head in his hands. "Cy, I don't know what to do!" He said. Cyborg became a bit more serious. "Dude, don't DO anything. Be yourself. When she's out of it, either she won't remember anything, she'll hate you, or she'll like you back." Cyborg said. "Oh, thanks. That makes me feel so much better." Beast Boy replied crossly. Cyborg shrugged. "Hey, at least I'm trying." He said. Suddenly the alarm went back off. "Beast Boy! Cyborg!" Robin called. "It's Fang!" Beast Boy jumped up and opened the door with Cyborg right behind him.

"Hello, titans!" Fang smiled evilly, if you could call his spider grimace-looking expression that crossed the villans' face. Suddenly Raven laughed. "Hiya, Spidey!" She called. "Been saving any old ladies from rooftops lately?" She laughed again and a mailbox blew up behind Fang. "Uuh... Raven?" Beast Boy asked. "Wrong spider dude." Raven laughed harder. Fang cocked his head at Raven. "What's her problem?" He asked. "Long story." Beast Boy sighed, running his gray glove through hhis green hair. Robin rolled his eyes. "Does it matter?" He asked lunging toward Fang. "So, Bub... How's your girlfriend doing all cooped up in jail?" He grinned as Fang yelled and ran towards him, spitting in anger. Everyone dodged the superspit, and Cyborg shot his cannon at Fang, and as he flinched, Beast Boy turned into a rhino and threw him towards a car. "Oof!" The villan groaned as he landed against the car, denting it. Raven laughed harder and the car that he was leaning on blew up. He screamed and Starfire shot her starbolts at him. He was knocked out immediately, and Robin turned to smile at Starfire. "Good job!" He said. Then he turned to everyone. "That goes for all of you too." He added, blushing a little. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Beast Boy said. "Um, Raven, do you need a ride home? 'Cause I don't think you should really... like... use your powers while you're... um... never mind." He said. Starfire rolled her eyes. "I am departing to the home." She said, flying towards the tower. Raven smiled as she watched her go, then turned back to Beast Boy. "Sure," She replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The ride home was a quiet one, Raven nestled between Beast Boy's huge eagle's wings. He felt rather uncomfortable with her sitting up there, mainly because he had never really had to carry anyone before. She had a dreamy smile on her face, though Beast Boy couldn't see it. When they reached the tower, he perched and waited for her to get off. She slowly slid off and he turned human. She hugged him. He was surprised, but hugged her back. "I've never felt anything so soft as your feathers." She whispered into his ear, and he grinned, blushing. Raven laughed. "And I don't think I've ever heard you speechless!" She smiled, taking her arms off of him. Beast Boy laughed. "Yeah, well. There's a first time for everything." He said. "And Beast Boy..." "Yes?" "You can let go of me now." He blushed, realizing he hadn't stopped hugging her yet. "Oh, yeah." He smiled sheepishly, taking his arms off of her.

"Yo, Robin!" Cyborg called. "I think I found something!" He yelled. Robin ran over to his side. You could hear Bumblebee pounding on the door, yelling to let her in. "What is it?" He asked. "See this link? It's supposed to be like this. That means the cure must be this. So if you can find something with the same ingredients as that, we've got the cure!" Cyborg smiled, tucking his arms behind h.is head. Suddenly the door swung open and a very angry Bumblebee standing in front of it. "Okay. You come here, Cyborgie. You're grounded!" She yelled. Cyborg screamed like a little girl and hid behind Robin. Robin pulled his arms off of his cape and shook it straight. "This lover's quarrel I'm NOT going to be involved in." He said, walking out the door and closing it behind him without another word. "Well?" Aqualad and Speedy asked. "Well... he's found the cure. He just doesn't know what it is yet." Robin said. The two boys shrugged and went back to Beast Boy's video games. Beast Boy and Raven walked in. "Beast Boy, come here." Robin called. Beast Boy let go of Raven's hand and ran to Robin. "What?" He asked. "Cyborg has almost found the cure. I'd like it if you went and helped him find it, since Bumblebee is kind of... punishing him, and I've been helping him all day." "Sure." Beast Boy replied, surprised it was such an easy request. He was expecting "Throw out your tofu. It's expired." or something similar. Robin nodded. Walking to Cyborg's room, Beast Boy noticed it was very quiet inside. Opening the door, he found Cyborg tied up and gagged, with Bumblebee on top of him, filing her nails. Beast Boy's eyes widened and he turned on the light. "Bumblebee! What did you do!?" He yelled. Bumblebee gave him an angry look. "He's being punished." She said. "For what?" Beast Boy asked. "Different things." Bumblebee said. "Well... I need to do... homework with... Cyborgie," Beast Boy gulped. "Oh, OK." Bumblebee untied him immediately and left the room, calling, "I'll be back with cookies!" Beast Boy sighed. "Glad that's over." He said. "Dude, how did you do that?" Cyborg asked. "I don't know." Beast Boy answered, shrugging. "Can we get on with this?" "All right. Do you know anything made of these ingredients?" Cyborg asked, showing him. "Yeah, 'course I do." Beast Boy shrugged again. "What? Well, what is it?" Cyborg asked frantically. "Tofu." "TOFU?!" Cyborg yelled. "Why?" Beast Boy asked. "That's supposedly the cure!" Cyborg said. "ROBIN!" Robin walked in after a short notice. "What?" "Tofu is the answer!" Cyborg said triumphantly. "Told you it wasn't useless." Beast Boy mumbled. "That's great!" Robin said. "Now we have to give it to the girls and see if it works." He thought aloud. "Can we wait until Bumblebee makes the cookies?" Cyborg asked. Robin gave him a look.

Beast Boy gave Raven a sad look before reaching into the refrigerator and pulling out some of his tofu. Starfire was sitting in front of him. "Ew! I'm NOT eating your junk." She said. "We can put mustard on it!" Beast Boy said. "Mustard might help." Starfire pouted. Beast Boy rolled his eyes and squirted mustard on the tofu. Starfire took one tiny bite. "Gross! You eat this on a regular basis?" She said. As she spoke, a change began to come over her and she blinked. "Why is everyone staring at me?" She asked. "Do I have something on my face?" Her hands flew to her face, but Robin smiled and walked to her. "No, your face is perfect." He kissed her. Starfire blushed. "I remember now. I had that pie we found in Raven's room and then I was grumpy and mean to my friends. Please forgive me." Everyone nodded when Robin mumbled, "We all forgive you, Star." Bumblebee was next, and not as easy to please. "No tofu. Nuh-uh." She said. "But... Cyborgie won't eat his tofu, and if you eat yours, he'll eat his. He promised." Beast Boy spoke up suddenly. Cyborg glared at him. "Fine."Bumblebee took a bite. Everyone turned to Cyborg. He took a tiny crumb and dropped it down his throat. Bumblebee blinked. "You made me cook while I was under a spell? You have got to be kidding." She said. "You made excellent cookies for 'your Cyborgie'." Speedy grinned. Bumblebee blushed. "I hate you, Sparky." Cyborg's face lit up and he gave her a big hug. "Let me go now." She said. Raven came and sat in the chair for Beast Boy and grinned. "You guys are chicken. I can swallow this whole thing." She winked at Beast Boy and ate the entire tofu lump. "Ha!" Then she blinked as well and her smile vanished. She made a horrible face and ran to the bathroom. "I think she's normal, too." Aqualad said. Beast Boy's face dropped. "Yeah, I suppose so," He said.

Beast Boy knocked lightly on Raven's door. When she came out, he was surprised to find her in her black costume with wet hair, straight from the shower. "Uh.. hiya, Rae." Beast Boy grinned, rubbing his neck. "Its Raven." Raven's eyes narrowed. "Oh.. yeah." Beast Boy said. "So.. uh.. did you... like.. know... what was happening while it happened?" He asked. "Yes. It was like I was there, but I couldn't stop myself. It was weird." She admitted. "Oh." Beast Boy said. "Well-" "Beast Boy, you know... it wasn't really me you liked to hang out with." Raven said. "It was... something else. So was... the dancing... the singing... the... kiss.." She looked at the ground, red with embarrassment."Really?" Beast Boy asked after a small awkward silence. "'Cause... it seemed pretty real to me." He said, coming a little closer to her. Raven kept her eyes to the floor as he advanced toward her. "Beast Boy... I'm not... like that. I'm not... like Terra. I don't show my emotions as much as... normal... girls." "You ARE normal." He was even closer now, and leaned down a little to see into her eyes. "I know you aren't like Terra, Rae. I don't care." His eyes were on hers, staring with something Raven didn't want to see in them. She shut her eyes tight and backed up a little. "Really? 'Cause it seems like you do." She whispered and disappeared into her room. Beast Boy groaned and leaned on the door, then sat and held his head in his hands. _What have I done to our lives?_

"Bye, y'all!" Bumblebee called. Speedy and Aqualad smiled and waved as the Titans West flew out of sight. Starfire, Cyborg and Robin were all waving goodbye. Beast Boy and Raven were nowhere to be seen. "So what's up with you and Bumblebee?" Robin asked Cyborg, who had a dreamy look on his face. "She's... Why are you suddenly interested in my personal life, yo?" Cyborg began telling him, but stopped himself before he told anything he didn't want to say out loud. He crossed his arms. Robin laughed and put an arm around Starfire, who's shoulders he could finally reach. "Robin, would you like to go to the movies with me?" Starfire asked hopefully. "Uh, sure Starfire." Robin grinned. Starfire smiled. "How about seven?" She asked. Robin nodded wordlessly. "Okay." Starfire flew back into the tower, leaving Cyborg alone with Robin. "So you finally go out... but she has to ask you? Dude, that's weak." Cyborg said, disgusted.

"Raven?" Starfire asked through her teammates' door. Without a word, Raven dragged the alien girl into her room and slammed her door. "Raven?" Starfire sounded scared. Raven turned the light on. "I was wondering, Friend Raven, If you would help me prepare to go on a date with Robin?" Starfire asked. "Huh? Oh, sure. Starfire... I need your... advice." Raven said tentatively. Instead of giggling and saying, "Friend Raven needs my advice! How exciting!" As Raven had anticipated, the girl only nodded and asked, "Yes, Raven, what is the matter?" "OK. Well, there's this boy I like, but he likes another girl, and the girl used to like him, but then she decided she didn't, so now the boy is still in love with the first girl, but he doesn't think he is, and he thinks he likes me so I don't know what to do with him." Raven said, all in one breath. "Oh. I see." Starfire said. "Well... do you love this boy?" Raven blushed. "I... I don't know." She replied. Starfire looked down at Raven's bed, on which she was sitting. "When he's around, do you have the butterflies in your stomach? Do you feel a lovely shiver up your back every time he touches you? When you are near his face... do you just want to throw your arms around his neck and kiss him?" She asked. Raven blushed and thought a moment before nodding and whispering, "Yes." Starfire looked into her friend's eyes. "Then you love him."

Raven helped Starfire get ready for her date. Instead of her normal uniform, she wore a red halter top with outlines of stars and a denim skirt that went down to her knees. Her hair was up in a bun that Raven had invented within thirty minutes, which looked really good on the Tameranian's oval face. Cyborg and Beast Boy forced Robin to go shopping, and he came back with a black shirt, white jacket, jeans, and some cool black sunglasses. "Wow, Star... you look.. great..." Robin said, looking Starfire over. "So do you." Starfire blushed. Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Well, I gotta go, too. I've got a date as well." He said. "With Bumblebee?" Robin asked. "Uh-huh. Y'all have fun." Cyborg called. "You too!" Starfire yelled back. The couple left, saying goodbye to the remaining titans. Raven nodded and went back to her room. Beast Boy watched her go and sat in front of the TV screen, flipping through the channels. _I wish I knew what she thought of me. Maybe she hates me because I kissed her._ He thought. _But she kissed back! Though that wasn't really her, was it? That was... pie..._ He shook his head in defeat.

Raven's face was red, even as she laid on her bed all alone in the dark, thinking about Beast Boy and.. the kiss. She wasn't sure why nothing had blown up yet, but she was sure glad nothing had yet. Nothing blew up when she had feelings for Malchior. Maybe... maybe nothing would? Well, there was only one way to find out.. but she wasn't sure if she wanted to go that far. Beast Boy might take it the wrong way. But it _was_ the only way... that she could think of. She shuddered and walked out her room slowly, wrapping her cape around herself. She could sit by him, at least, while she thought about it. But when she got to the doorway, she didn't think she could do even that. Taking a deep breath, she released her cape and walked silently to Beast Boy and the couch. "Um... can I sit here?" She asked. Beast Boy looked up in surprise. "Sure, Rae!" He said, scooting over. "It's Ra**ven**." Raven said automatically. Then when she realized what she had said, she made a face at herself. "Sorry." She said and sat beside him. Like a few inches from him. His green face had a strange look on it when she glanced at him.

This was seriously disturbing him. She never apologized! He was trying hard not to blush. She was right beside him. His hand was nearly touching hers. Talk about pressure! "Raven.." He said, turning to her. She turned her head and her purple eyes were filled with worry and torn with fear. A pillow was shivering. _Her powers_. He remembered. "Yes?" She asked, turning him back to reality. "Um... what do you want to watch?" She relaxed a little. "It doesn't matter to me." She replied and turned quickly away from his face. He soon noticed she was shivering as well. "Are you cold?" He asked. "Huh? Oh. Just a little." Raven shrugged it off, but Beast Boy made a face. "I'll get you a blanket. It's not that hard. You could have just asked." He left her for a moment as he got the blanket. It was purple and pretty well used, but Raven didn't care. She was surprised he could be so valiant, even if it was just a blanket. Beast Boy jumped over the back of he couch and went back to his seat, grabbing the remote. There was nothing on. Beast Boy turned it off. It was silent, which was strange since Beast Boy was there. "So..." Beast Boy broke the silence. "What's up?" It was a stupid simple question that he already knew, but it was the only thing he could think of.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER-- Nope, don't own it. But I wish I did. Dude, that would be so awesome... lol

Chapter four

Raven turned to face Beast Boy. "What? You know exactly what's up!" She said. Beast Boy gave a sheepish grin. "Act like I don't." Raven sighed. "You are so stupid." She said. Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Come on. Please? Let Happy come out and play!" He said. Raven gave him a look. "If any of them are going to come out, it's going to be Brave." She muttered. "Why would Brave come out?" Beast Boy asked. Raven blushed. "No reason. Why would you ask?" Beast Boy shook his head in confusion. "Does it matter?" "No." "Fine." "Fine!"

They sat in silence. The corner of Beast Boy's eye traveled to Raven. She looked really worried. Beast Boy was afraid he had really hurt her feelings. "Look, Rae--ven. Raven, I'm sorry." "For what?" She asked. "I don't know. Nothing. Everything. Anything?" He answered with a question of his own. Raven laughed hard at her friend whom she wanted to be so much more. Beast Boy was surprised. "You're laughing! You never laugh!" He said excitedly. "Really, Sherlock?" She knew it wasn't like her. But she didn't care. He was being so sweet. It was so out of character! So she figured, why not? She could do it too. _Maybe _nothing would blow up. _**Boom**_! Went a pillow beside her. Maybe not. Beast Boy jumped. Raven couldn't stop laughing, no matter how hard she tried. "Help me!" She giggled. "I can't stop!" Another pillow blew up. Beast Boy didn't know what to do to make her stop. He didn't want to slap her or anything. She might have gotten mad. So he kissed her. Raven stopped laughing immediatly. It was an awkward moment. Beast Boy finally let her go. The tiny pieces of pillow blew up as well. Neither of them moved. Neither of them knew exactly what to do. They both blushed deeply. "Um... sorry," Beast Boy said. Raven's eyes dropped. "Why did you send me a valentine?" She finally asked. "How did you know it was me?" Beast Boy teased automatically. Raven rolled her eyes. "Be serious, Beast Boy." She said. Beast Boy looked at the blank T.V. screen. "'Cause, Raven... I like you. More than a friend. I have ever since I first saw you smile." He grinned, remembering her line that had urged him on for so long. Raven's blush grew deeper. "Beast Boy... we can't... I mean.. you can't... I can't..." She was silenced by the touch of his lips. He drew her into a warm embrace, and released her within seconds. Raven opened her eyes. "Beast Boy... I like you too. But my powers are difficult. You wouldn't understand." "I understand fine. I can take the consequenses." He said. Raven moved away. "But I can't."

"Raven, please..." "No, please. Don't make this harder than it already is." "That's impossible." Beast Boy insisted. "Nothing could be harder than trying to make you go out with me." Raven smiled. "There must be something harder." The green boy stopped and thought for a moment. "Well... beating Cy's high score on Gamestation 2 is pretty hard, too." He said. Raven rolled her eyes, but her smile remained. "You are so immature." She hesitated, wondering if she should give in to her emotions; sawing, tearing inside her thoughts.. inside her mind. Beast Boy was staring at his gray gloves, which were twitching irregularly in his lap when he felt something collide softly with his shoulder. He glanced over to find it was Raven, a single teardrop falling from her violet-blue eyes. His mouth twitched into a soft smile and he laid his head gently on hers. "And Beast Boy?" "Yes?" She looked up at him. "This is SO not considered 'making out'. So when you go tell Cyborg about this, if you even think of using those two little words, you will wake up on the middle of the street with the world laughing in your face." Raven stated casually. Beast Boy stared at her in shock. "But what about-" "The kiss? Was a kiss. Nothing more. Okay?" "But-" "Don't ruin our moment." Beast Boy smiled. That was just like her. The Raven that he had thought knew so well. That was the Raven he loved. His grin was spreading from ear to ear. "Raven..." "Yes?" "So... are we going out?" He asked. Raven picked up her head and scoffed. "Are we going out?" She asked incredulously. Beast Boy nodded, unfazed. "After all the events that happened to us within the past few days, all you can ask is 'are we going out'?" Beast Boy grinned again. "So that's a _yes_?" He asked. Raven rolled her eyes again. "You have got to be kidding." "Not really." Raven put her head in her hands, but Beast Boy laughed and took them away. "Come on, Rae. Admit it. You think I'm the most handsome, gallant, sweet-" "Gallant?" Raven was amused. It was rather easy to tell.

"Come on!" "No!" "Fine. Truth or Dare?" "This game is stupid." "Please?" He turned into a kitten and gave her a pitiful gaze. She rolled her eyes once again and sighed. "Fine!" She said. "Dare." Beast Boy grinned. "Yes! Hmm... I know! You have to eat a bite of my tofu!" He said, his face lighting up. "What have I done?" Raven muttered to herself. He ran into the kitchen and brought out a tofu lump, or whatever they are called, and a fork. She glared at him for about thirty seconds, then took a tiny bite, chewed and swallowed. "Happy?" Beast Boy didn't look convinced. "Open your mouth." He ordered. "What? Do you think I'd lie to you?" She asked in her most pleading manner. Beast Boy flushed and grinned, then asked his question again. Raven grinned and opened her mouth. Beast Boy stuck his head near her face to look and sniff around in her mouth. It smelled like spearmint, with a hint of tofu, thanks to Beast Boy's dare. He released her shoulders and backed off. "You're clean." He grinned. She cocked her eyebrow and smirked. "Told ya." He made a face. "Your turn." She grinned evilly, and Beast Boy had a bad feeling about ever playing this with Raven. "Truth or Dare?" She asked sweetly. He took the easy way out. "Truth." He wasn't about to let her use that dare for evil. Raven pondered what she would make Beast Boy tell her. "Hm.." She could ask him a lot of questions that would make him squirm like the little worm he really was. She pursed her lips. "Why me?" "Huh?" Beast Boy was confused. "Why do you have to like me?" She asked again. Beast Boy shrugged uncomfortably. "I don't know. It's not like I control myself or whatever. I just let myself do what myself wants to do." He grinned awkwardly. "It's not like you choose who you fall in love with." Raven looked up sharply. Only Beast Boy would make a simple comment so confusing. "Come on, Rae. We both know what it's like." Raven began to protest, but stopped, remembering. _Malchior_. And he had Terra. Her eyes dropped, but her ears stayed acute for anything else that made sense from Beast Boy's mouth. "I mean.. they both... betrayed us, right?" Sweat dropped from his forehead. "So, like, did we like... choose to fall for them?" He asked, hoping for support. He got none. Raven pulled her hood over her head. "Not really." He finished for himself. "So is it our fault we... I mean you...um... I... like you?" He asked lamely. Raven had no response for him. There was an awkward silence that was broken by Beast Boy. "Truth or dare?" He asked. "Dare." The door opened. Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire walked - and floated - in. The teens automatically turned from each other, Beast Boy stared at the blank TV screen. Raven leviated and tried to meditate. It was useless, so she just pretended to. "Friends! Joyous news!" The Tamerianian said happily. "Both of our dates went well!" She said. Raven rolled her eyes. Starfire was to easily excited. "Wonderful." She said in her usual monotone voice, then vanished into her room.

Beast Boy turned and watched her go, then went back and looked at his friends. "Did I say something bad?" Starfire asked. Robin shook his head. "No, Star, I.. don't think you did anything." He replied. Everyone turned to face Beast Boy. "What? What did I do?" He asked. "What did you do to Raven?" Cyborg asked. "ME?? Why am I blamed for everything having to do with Raven?" Beast Boy asked. "Well.." Robin exchanged looks with everyone, then finished, "Never mind, Beast Boy."

Raven couldn't believe it. Beast Boy had said something that made sense. And he liked her. She was surprised he didn't chicken out before he told her. She liked him too. She wouldn't admit it. Love and Brave were arguing with her. They both wanted her to kiss him. She refused. Of course. Brave was always arguing with her. She always wanted out. Raven wouldn't let her, though. They were bickering nonstop.

The alarm rang. The hive five were robbing a museum. Raven was rather disapointed that Jinx quit. She had been a worthy apponent. But she was happy for her and Kid Flash. She hoped they weren't having troubles like her and Beast Boy. Wait- what kind of thought was that? _Her and Beast Boy_? They were **not** a couple. No matter how much she wanted them to be. They weren't.

"Not you crudmunchers again!" Gizmo complained. "What? Y'all tired of us kickin' your booties?" Cyborg laughed. The fight grew more dangerous. Raven was trapped under a pile of boards Mammoth had pushed on her. "Raven!" Beast Boy called frantically. He tried to rush to her rescue her, but was - momentarily - detained by Billy Numerous. He turned into a rhinocerous and pushed him away like he was a stack of cards. He ran to Raven's side and pushed the boards away. Underneath was Raven, breathing hard and bruised. The green boy breathed a sigh of relief and picked her up. "You picked dare, didn't you?" He whispered. "Yes," Raven answered weakly. "I dare you to kiss me." His eyes locked with hers. She put her hand to his green face and kissed him without an objection. Several pairs of eyes were staring at them with wonder and shock, not to mention surprise.

The Hive Five gave up. They said they had too many surprises for today. No one dared to talk to Raven or Beast Boy about what they had said. Until that night. Starfire was walking to the bathroom when Raven once again jerked her into her room. "You knew, didn't you?" She demanded. "Knew what?" Starfire asked innocently. "You knew I liked Beast Boy!" The half-demon said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Starfire seemed preturbed for a moment, then relaxed as she realized what her friend was saying. "Do you mean.. the giving of advice?" She asked. Raven nodded. "You explained my thoughts perfectly. How did you know?" "I did not. I simply assumed. And if you are asking how I knew your thoughts... I am feeling them as well." She blushed. Raven was surprised, when the answer came to her like one of those blocks of wood. _She's talking about Robin, you dummy!_ "Oh," She said bluntly. "Do you understand?" Starfire asked quickly. "Yes." Raven was glad she was wearing her hood. She was blushing furiously. "Now, friend Raven..." "Yes, Starfire?" "I must go to the room of Baths before my bladder explodes!"


	5. Enchanted Chocolate?

**In case anyone was wondering what was with the enchanted chocolate idea; something like Mother Mae-I made pies and sold them to Monkey Munchy's Delicious Pie Place where someone(wink wink) gave a chocolate one to Raven; then they figured it out and she was trapped into a pie and thrown into jail. Yeah, It stinks, but I was too lazy to write the rest.**


End file.
